


Blood Runs Thicker

by CarmenZurita



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Overprotective Big Brother, it's not romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenZurita/pseuds/CarmenZurita
Summary: Matt, Colleen and Ro, three siblings facing the death through challenges. Will they escape the night?
Relationships: The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino, The Detective | Matthew Patrick/The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger/The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Patrick Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Colleen picks up the camera, turning it on once she fixed her hair.

“Hey guys! Today I’m taking you to a behind the scenes of a collab I’m doing.” Colleen stopped for a moment, looking around for her bag and keys. “I’m so excited for this. I’m collabing with my favorite people.”

Taking a glass of water, she sat down in a stool and took a sip from it. “Right now I’m just waiting for someone,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “to pick me up. They’re running a bit late.”

The doorbell rang in that moment, startling her. “He's here,” she turned her gaze back to the camera from the door and smiled. “Yeah, he.”

Colleen didn’t last too long in opening the door, turning the camera off to greet the person waiting for her.

From the car, her twin turned around, leaving the jacket in the driver’s seat, and opened his arms. “Leen!”

“Matt!” Colleen practically ran and jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly. “You’re here!”

“I missed you too baby sis.” Matt laughed and put her on the ground.

Colleen huffed, turning around to close the door of her house. “Stop that, you’re just 2 minutes older.”

“I’m still older.” Matt put his hands up while Colleen walked back to him and hit him on the arm. “Hey! What was that for?”

Colleen shrugged. “For fun,” she stuck her tongue out to him and Matt didn’t think twice to repeat her actions.

“Let’s go already, we’re running late.” Matt got in the car, Colleen filming him.

“It’s his fault guys. He’s the one who showed up late.” Colleen sat down in the passenger’s seat, Matt gasping next to her.

“I wasn’t late. For your information.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Both of them turned to look at each other with a serious expression on, soon breaking up into laughs.

“Let me tell you something funny about Leen here.” Matt said between laughs making Colleen stop in a sudden and frown at him.

“Whatever you’re gonna say, I might edit it out of the vlog.”

“It’s just a funny memory!” Colleen sighed and nodded for him to continue. “You see while our mother was pregnant with us she gave us little nicknames, to refer to me it was Potato or Cake as I was slightly bigger and for Leen was Pumpkin or Muffin as she was tinier. Our mom continued with these nicknames for a couple of years to the point that even us called each other like that. The thing is that when she was pregnant with Rosie she gave her the nicknames Berry and Cookie for being the youngest and Leen once cried about it because she thought those were the options for her name and thought they were ugly as names.”

Colleen at this point was thinking about how to kill Matt without being discovered. Her face was fully red while Matt was just laughing about it. “Aww, did I embarrass my baby sis?”

“Slightly, but I have a story too. RoMa here actually started calling me Leen because he had a hard time pronouncing Colleen, or even Co alone.”

Matt just shook his head in amusement. “That’s something normal. Now you should explain why you call me RoMa because they’re gonna ask about it.”

Colleen nodded. “This became story time!” Both twins laughed at it. Once they calmed down, Colleen picked up the story. “So, as you may know, Potato’s full name here is Matthew Robert. Since he had a cool nickname for me, Leen, I wanted to come up with one for him too. I decided to share it with Rosanna so it was something from both of us. We then realized that our brother’s name had both of our initials, my middle name Mae and her name Rosanna, we grabbed both and just started calling him RoMa because it was the coolest and easiest to remember.”

“I remember the first time both of them came up to me and called me like that I was super confused. Leen had to explain why they were calling me like that.”

“To this day people are still confused about the meaning behind it, but we really don’t care as we know it and we love it, right RoMa?” Colleen turned to look at him and smiled.

Matt turned for two seconds towards her and smiled as well. “You’re right Leen.” Matt looked forward right afterwards, a smile plastered on his face. Matt would admit out loud, no matter who was around, that his sisters were the best thing that happened to him. Well, a close second right after meeting Stephanie. Even if Colleen was his twin, he had a hard time being with her in class. They were once or twice in the same grade, but other times they just saw each other at home, mostly because Colleen was always with her friends and, well, he had none.

Colleen would hang out with Matt most of the time during lunch but her twin’s anxiety sometimes was triggered by people’s words. She tried to be a good sister and defend him, even though she wasn’t the strongest.

They spent a couple of minutes on the road just talking between them, telling jokes and laughing at memories. “Well guys, I’ll be cutting here, doing a nice transition and we’ll see you in a moment.” Colleen and Matt waved before the first mentioned turned off the camera. “How’s Steph doing?”

Matt’s smile turned into a little frown full of concern. “She’s a bit sick. Of course, she doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s been coughing for the past week.”

“Poor her. Hopefully it’s just a little bug and it will go away soon.”

“Yeah, hopefully.” Matt sighed and shook his head lightly. “Okay-” he said full of energy,”- let’s go see Ro!”

Not too long afterwards, Matt reached the street where their baby sister lived. Once he put the car to a stop, both quickly ran out of it and to the house’s door, like being kids racing towards the candy aisle. Matt won, as he was slightly faster than Colleen, and knocked on the door.

While Colleen was walking the rest of the way back to the door, she had to go for her camera to the car, the door opened quickly and a tiny flash of white jumped on Matt.

“RoMa!” The sweet voice of their baby sister yelled, hugging her big brother tightly.

“Hey Rosie! I missed you too.” Matt hugged her back, lifting her up from the ground.

“I’m glad both of you came today, it’s gonna be so fun!” Ro said, right after Matt put her down.

“Yeah, but I still want my hug.” Colleen grinned, walking up the stairs to the porch.

“I’m sorry!” Ro quickly hugged her, Colleen imitating Matt and lifting her up from the ground.

“It’s okay Anna, I was joking.” Colleen kissed her forehead and put her down. “I’m gonna introduce you to the vlog in a bit.”

“Okay! Come on in. Everything is ready for the video, I decided to do the jelly bean’s challenge.”

“I wanted to do that for a while.” Colleen said, the three of them walking to the dining room.

“I heard about it, it sounded like lots of fun.”

“It is Robbie. I saw several videos about it to prepare myself to play it.”

“I trust you Mae, but you didn’t have to use my middle name.” Matt sat down in one of the chairs huffing while Colleen stuck her tongue at him.

“Potato.”

“Pumpkin.”

Colleen gasped. “Rude.” This time Matt stuck his tongue at her.

Ro’s expression turned into one of concern before to change into complete confusion when her big siblings started laughing. “Wait, you weren’t-”

“Anna, little cookie, we rarely argue in front of you.” Colleen smiled, hugging her sister to her.

“Exactly.” Matt got up and hugged both of them.

“Okay! I’m gonna continue with the vlog and then we can film the video.” Matt and Ro nodded and Colleen took out her camera. “Welcome back guys! I know for you it has been literally two seconds but it has been around… How much?”

Matt moved to appear in the frame next to Colleen. “Around half an hour.”

Colleen nodded. “That,” she pointed at him. “Anyways, we’re in the house of the lovely person we’re gonna be collabing today… Ro!”

Ro moved in front of her siblings to try and appear in the frame. “Hi guys!”

Colleen put an arm around her shoulders while Matt leaned down on Colleen’s shoulder. “Yeah, the Patrick siblings are reunited for a collab! I can’t really tell what we’re doing exactly because I may upload this before the actual video so I don’t wanna spoil anything.”

“But sissy-” Ro interrupted. “We actually can tell them what we’re gonna do but how things will go. They’ll have to watch the video to see what ended up happening."

Matt nodded. “See? You’re smart Rosie.” Ro smiled up at him before he continued talking. “We’re gonna be playing the Jelly Beans challenge.”

Ro and Colleen nodded, the first one mentioned taking the word. “The only change here is that we’re gonna ask one of us about personal things and if the other gets it wrong they grab one and if they get it right the one that asked grabs one.”

“We know it’s a bit old but we’re still gonna do it.” Colleen shrugged, still smiling. “I’ll have this recording our bloopers and behind camera scenes of the video. That will be a completely different video that I’ll upload after the actual one gets released.” Colleen turned to her siblings and nodded. “That was for today guys. I’m definitely down to do a Q&A with these two one day but it’s time to put an end to this vlog. Bye!”

“Bye!” Matt and Ro said at the same time, looking at each other and laughing about it.

Colleen turned her camera off and set it to record them during the challenge. “Okay, this one is set.”

Ro nodded, signaling Mike to start rolling the main camera. “Hey guys! It’s Ro here and welcome to another video. Today I’m hanging out with both of my big siblings Colleen and Matt!”

“Hi guys!” Matt and Colleen said at the same time. They looked at each other with a serious expression. “Twin telepathy.” They said again at the same time, making the three of them start laughing.

“Today we’re gonna do a challenge. Sibling competition over here.” Ro held up the box of jelly beans and showed them to the camera. “We’re gonna be doing the jelly bean challenge with a slight twist.” Ro proceeded to explain the rules and how they were going to play.

After a couple of hours, the three of them decided to finish the challenge already. Colleen picked up her camera and let out a grateful sigh. “The battery was about to die,” she sat down next to Ro on her couch. 

Matt stretched. “That was extremely fun,” his phone went off from a notification. Matt picked it up and frowned.

“What is it?” Ro asked.

“It's Steph.”

“What's weird about it?” Colleen asked this time.

“She texted me saying that a weird card, like an invitation, arrived for me.”

Colleen shrugged. “That’s not so weird, you’re an influencer RoMa.” Right when she said that her phone buzzed with a text message. “Okay, now it’s weird. Erik just texted me the same thing.”

Mike walked towards them holding up what it looked like a card. “This was outside for you Ro,” he gave it to her, Ro’s face expressing confusion.

“It looks just like the one from the picture Steph sent me.”

“And the one Erik sent me.”

The three of them looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. “What’s going on?”


	2. The Invitation

Colleen got up from the couch, confusion written all over her face. “Wait… It may be just a coincidence. The three of us are big influencers, maybe YouTube invited all of us to something.”

“It may be a coincidence, yes, because all the things you said.” Matt stated, getting up. “But I highly doubt it is from YouTube.”

Colleen and Matt started talking, theorizing from who it could be. Ro was just ignoring them, reading the card. Her facial expressions were changing pretty fast from confusion to not understanding anything to determination. She got up from her seat and passed both of her siblings towards her room. The twins looked at each other with a frown and followed her.

“Rosie?” Matt stated, stopping at the door frame of the one just mentioned.

“Anna? What are you doing?” Colleen walked up to her sister who was almost inside her closet looking for something. “Rosanna Jeanne Patrick. Answer.”

Ro turned around with determination written all over her face. “I read the card and I’m going to help Joey.”

“Joey? What do you mean by helping him?” Matt approached them.

“The card says that he was going to save a town that has been trapped in the 70’s. It also says that it’s a dangerous mission, but I wanna help.”

“Oh no, missie.” Matt grabbed Ro by her waist and lifted her up to put her away from her closet. “You’re not going on a dangerous mission to save a town that you have no idea what it’s ‘trapping it’ in the 70’s and that Joey asked you to go. He has been disappeared for a few months now and nobody knows anything about him, not even his boyfriend. It can be a trap to kidnap you or worse. So, you’re not going.” Said this Matt turned away from his pouting baby sister and looked over his twin. “And you don’t even think about going either.”

Colleen gasped. “I wasn’t-” she stopped as Matt lifted an eyebrow, and rolled her eyes at her brother’s overprotectiveness. “Okay, I was thinking about going, but you made Ro cry.”

Matt turned around and saw the pout on Ro’s face. Shoot, he fell for the trick… Again. His sisters used to do this all the time when they were younger. He would argue with both of them about the smallest and most dumb thing and Colleen would always say he made Ro cry to just see his baby sister pouting. Definitely his weakness. 

“It’s not gonna work this time. This-” he lifted the card. “-can be a trap to kidnap any of you. Of course I’m not letting you go.”

“But RoMa-”

“No but’s Ro. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Colleen approached Matt and grabbed his arm.

“Matthew. I think what Ro wanted to say it’s that the three of us have the same card. Why don’t we check if it says the same? If it does the three of us can go together to the spot where he’s meeting us.” Ro grabbed his other arm, still pouting, while Colleen was explaining. Matt turned to her like asking if that was true. Ro just nodded.

Matt sighed, closing his eyes to not look at his sisters. “Fine. We’ll check.”  
Colleen and Ro looked at each other with a victory smile. “Thanks big bro!” Both of them said and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s go to my car before I change my opinion.”

The three of them walked out after saying goodbye to Mike, Cookie and Blueberry. They got inside the car and parted their way to Matt’s house.

Once they arrived there Stephanie was already waiting outside, frowning in concern and worry at the car parking in front of her house. When she saw the siblings walking out of it, she relaxed and ran to hug Matt.

“I read the letter and I don’t like it.” Matt hugged her back, concern starting to appear on his face. Of course he was worried, when he left that morning to meet his sisters his wife was kind of sick but, right now, Steph was harshly breathing and her face was red. He felt her forehead and carefully made her look at him.

“Steph, honey, you should have waited for us inside. You’re burning in fever.” Steph smiled lightly at those words, like wanting to assure him she was fine. Ro and Colleen looked at each other and quickly moved inside the house, preparing the couch for Steph to lie down.

Matthew smiled back at his wife, already knowing what his sisters were doing. He helped her inside, closing the door behind them, and helped her to the couch. Steph smiled, thanking them.

“You don’t have to thank us sis, we’re here for you.” Ro nodded at Colleen’s words.

“I’ll make you tea.” Steph thanked Ro as she went to the kitchen and got lost from their sight. Matt smiled before leaning down to kiss Steph’s forehead.

“I’ll go for a blanket and leave you two alone.” Colleen quickly left going upstairs for a blanket. Matt and Steph laughed at it, quickly turning into a frown.

“Steph, what did the card say?” Matt asked, looking at her.

“Joey was asking for help for a dangerous mission.”

“A town trapped?” He adventured to ask. 

“Yeah, how do you know that?”

“Ro got the same letter and she’s decided to go to help Joey, you know how she is.” Matt sighed, looking at the kitchen’s door where he could hear his baby sister humming. 

Steph sat and put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. She has an extraordinary heart, just like her siblings. I’m sure you also thought about going to help Joey because you’re like that, but you also don’t want to put your sisters at risk, am I right?”

Matt nodded. “Right as always.” Steph grabbed his face to make him look at her. 

“Well, go, protect them and help Joey. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Matt smiled a bit. “You’re sick, I can’t leave you alone.”

“I can call my parents or yours or we can trust Jason and Chris.”

“Call either your parents or mine, I don’t trust them.” He said in a joking manner.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“So, we’re going?” Ro said, putting down the cup of tea and turning to look at her brother extremely excited. Matt sighed and nodded. “Yes! Colleen!”

“What?!” Colleen’s voice answered from upstairs.

“Steph convinced Matt about going!”

“Yes! Thank you Steph!” Colleen ran down the stairs, blanket in hand, and hugged her sister in law. Ro joined after while Steph couldn’t help but laugh.

“It was nothing.” Stephanie laughed and looked at the three of them. “It also said that you have to dress according to the era the town is trapped in and to the role Joey gave you.”

“Role?” Ro took out her card and looked at it for the role. “Oh! Found it! I’m the Jet Setter.”

“It suits you.” Colleen said while Matt looked for his. Once he found it he started to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“My role. I’m the Detective.” All of them started to laugh. That role was the most fitting for Matthew.

“Let’s go to my house and find out which role I am.”

Matt kissed Steph goodbye and the siblings parted towards Colleen’s house. Once there, Erik opened the door and hugged Colleen.

“Are you okay?” Colleen asked. Erik nodded, mumbling out that he was just worried because of the letter. Colleen smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll be with my siblings, nothing bad can happen if the three of us are together.” Matt and Ro smiled to Erik reassuring him they’ll be there.

Erik took out the card and gave it to Colleen. Matt read over her shoulder her role and laughed. “ ‘The Disco Dancer’? Really?” Colleen turned to look at him with a frown on her face.

“And why is it funny?” Colleen crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Once Matt calmed down, he did.  
“It’s just that you can be really clumsy and it’s just amusing to me to think about you like a disco dancer.” Ro laughed a bit with him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever mister detective.” Colleen smiled, showing she wasn’t mad at her brother. “It’s getting late. You better take Ro home and we’ll talk tomorrow.” The other two agreed. They said their farewells and left.

The few minutes driving Ro home, and saying goodbye to his baby sister, and driving to his own passed in an instant. The siblings decided to enjoy the time with their loved ones, having the feeling they weren’t going to see them in a long time, especially both girls.


End file.
